edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edboys and Aliens
Edboys and Aliens 'is an episode of Me and The Eds: The Next Generation. This is the 2nd episode to have a guest star, this one featuring Harrison Ford as Edd's Grandpa Wood. Plot 'Part 1: An Armful of a Discovery The episode opens with Edd at a local history museum. He glances upon a photo of a cowboy telling the first ever story of aliens, which he thinks will capture Prime's attention. On his way to a show, Edd is blinded by a shining blue light and passes out. He wakes up 8 hours later by a security guard who tells him the museum is closed and must go home. The instant he steps out the door, cops swarm around him. He is about to surrender, but a laser fires from his left arm taking out half the armada. He is taken down to the station where Prime is waiting for him. He is placed on house arrest for 2 days. At home, Prime notices something odd about Edd's arm. Edd looks down to find a shackle attached to his left wrist. 'Part 2: Breaking It In' Just before Edd can swear like a sailor, the phone rings. On the other line is Edd's archeologist grandfather Grandpa Wood. He asks if he could fly in to have a look at the shackle. At the house, Wood concludes it's beyond his level of expertise. Just then, an alarm sounds, an alien ship is attacking the downtown district. Edd and Prime fly down to the battle scene to fight. Just then, a series of laser guns spawn from the shackle and fire at the ship, knocking it out of the skies. Just then, a swarm of lizard robots emerge from the ship. Edd and Prime open fire, killing them 4 at a time. Edd concludes he's found his ultimate weapon. 'Part 3: A Governmental Weapon' Back at city hall, the mayor thinks the shackle should be mass produced for the soldiers. Concluding, the mayor sends a squad of soldiers to abduct Edd and remove the shackle from his wrist. Prime comes in to talk with the government about the shackle and how they haven't unlocked all of it's secrets. Not caring, the mayor throws Prime aside and the shackle fires. Prime and Edd run out just as a disaster waiting to happen unfolds downtown. All the compenents of the dead lizard robots and the ship combine to form a ginormous robot. 'Part 4: Eds vs. Aliens' In town, the robot is targeting people left and right, destroying them and growing bigger. When Prime and Edd show up on the scene, the robot is the size of the Statue of Liberty. Prime opens his breast pocket on his jacket and pulls out a microchip/key. He tells Edd to insert it into a slot on the side of the shackle. He pulls it in and Prime plugs it into his wrist, which generates a clone of the shackle. Combining their attacks, the robot is nearly blown apart. It grabs Edd and swallows him. Edd uses his shackle to hack into the robot's mainframe and destroy it from the inside out. 'Part 5: Cast Off and Back On' Just then, Grandpa Wood comes in with a eyeglass screwdriver. He taps it against a nerve screen and the shackles come off. He makes a minor modification giving them the ability to be put on and taken off. Prime gives them to Edd as a gift and as an upgrade, as he has no weapons of his own. The episode opens with Edd re-doning the shackle and it flashing Quotes *'Prime': Um, Double Dee, what is that thing on your arm? *'Edd': What? I don't have anything on my (sees the shackle) HOLY MARY MOTHER FU...(phone rings) *'Edd': (after firing it for the first time) Whoa. This thing is off the chang. *'Grandpa Wood': Never in my life have I seen such a powerful weapon. It's historic, but also alien. *'Edd': Prime, you're alien, would you know anything about this? *'Prime': This is beyond my expertise Double Dee. It looks like one of a roamer, an alien who never settles. *'Mayor': You don't get a say, we're mass producing this weapon. *'Prime': Give me your arm (stabs the shackle with the chip key) *'Edd': What are you doing? *'Prime': (as a clone of the shackle spawns on his arm) Helping you. Trivia *Ed, Eddy, and Ilana are absent. *The tite is a parody of Cowboys and Aliens. *The shackle is a clone worn by Daniel Craig's character in the film. *Grandpa Wood is a parody of Dr. Jones. *The museum is the same one seen in a previous episode. Category:Fan-Fiction